Lopunny vs Tsareena
Lopunny vs Tsareena will be ZackAttackX's thirtieth DBX. Description Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum vs Pokemon Sun/Moon! Girly in appearance, but they know how to kick some ass! '' Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Random route - Pokemon Sun and Moon. A trainer and its Lopunny agreed to split up and search for berries, but instead of finding berries under a tree, Lopunny found the corpse of a Rowlet laying there bleeding. She screamed out in terror, which caught a Tsareena's attention. Tsareena rushed to the scene and saw the body too with a Lopunny standing near it. Instinctively, she fired a Razor Leaf Lopunny's way. Lopunny managed to roll away and faced the Tsareena. Lopunny rushed in with Jump Kick, Tsareena attacked with Trop Kick, and a Hoppip watched on from the distance. HERE WE GO! The two attacks collided, dealing a fair amount of damage to each combatant. Tsareena landed quickly and launched Razor Leaf. The leaves scratched Lopunny's skin, but didn't do anything too bad. Lopunny covered her face best she could, but Tsareena immediately attacked with Hi Jump Kick, sending Lopunny flying down the route. She landed with a thud, but slowly gathered herself. Tsareena was already charging with a Trop Kick, which Lopunny jumped over and flew down at Tsareena with a Quick Attack, which made Tsareena stumble. Lopunny came back with another Quick Attack, but this time, Tsareena used Rapid Spin to block her incoming attack. Tsareena then unloaded with a Razor Leaf, but Lopunny responded by using her ears as a shield. Tsareena then attempted another Hi Jump Kick and Lopunny countered with Dizzy Punch, confusing Tsareena. The Fruit Pokemon desperately used Rapid Spin, but this didn't do anything and Lopunny charged up a Hi Jump Kick of her own, taking her time to deal massive damage. She kicked Tsareena in the face with tremendous power, sending her crashing into a tree. This snapped her out of confusion, but did an enormous amount of damage. As she slowly gathered herself, Lopunny came charging with another Quick Attack, giving Tsareena no time to prepare. Lopunny crashed into her, sending her through the tree and pinning her down. Lopunny then unloaded with Dizzy Punch after Dizzy Punch, breaking Tsareena's nose. But Tsareena was sneaky and hit Lopunny in her torso with a frenzy of Trop Kicks, lowering Lopunny's attack stat by a huge amount. She pushed Lopunny away with a kick then picked herself up. Both Pokemon gathered themselves and attempted one final Hi Jump Kick. They lunged for each other, but only one was able to connect, and that was Lopunny! The Rabbit Pokemon's attack landed directly on Tsareena's jaw, snapping her neck backwards, killing her on the spot. Lopunny then gathered Tsareena's corpse and dropped it off the edge of the cliff, where a school of Sharpedos had started to gather. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Genderless' themed DBX Fights